mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Ozriel Kais
Ozriel Kais is among Dalania's elite special forces, highly regarded for his training skill-set, and his advanced equipment. Following Railas Davion's almost fatal injury, Ozriel stepped in to succeed his commander and comrade as he recovered. After giving his life to ensure of the death of the Machine God, Kais was resurrected, and then served as the leader of Ethorne Davion's bodyguard unit, The Davion Guard. Following the fall of Arsinos, Ozriel Kais has disappeared - his current whereabouts are entirely unknown. Early Life & Education Born in Dalania's second city Calrydia, Kais grew up with his father serving in the armed forces, and from a young age, there was little doubt Kais would do anything other than succeed him. Before joining the armed forces however, Kais studied a range of subjects, giving him a field of knowledge in as diverse subjects as International Politics, Mechanical Engineering and Psychology. Military Career Kais enrolled in his home city, where his career passed with almost no major events - training, and the a few scuffles notwithstanding - until his final few weeks. While stationed on guard duty outside a major military base, Kais witnessed an explosion on the top floor of a nearby apartment block. Seeing the smoke rising, Kais radioed to his commanders, before throwing his weapon to another guardsman and rushing toward the building. Upon reaching the building, he learned that it had been abandoned previously, and that those inside would likely be squatters. Unlike those first upon the scene, Kais saw no reason not to intervene, and rushed into the building with no protective gear aside from his standard armour. Upon reaching the third floor, Kais finally found signs of life in the now burning building - two teenagers, a girl and her younger brother. After helping them towards the entrance, a section of the plastering in a wall caved in, exposing a gas pipe. Knowing the pipe would likely burst and the gas explode, Kais shielded the two, resulting in him sustaining substantial facial scarring that he has to this day. After recovering from his wounds, Kais was offered a place amongst the prestigious Special Operations (though his commander advised against his selection, claiming that he could not be trusted to maintain his position). Upon joining, he met Railas Davion. Despite Davion being several years his junior, Kais had little problems taking orders from or trusting Davion with his life, and the two quickly became good friends. Over time, Davion rose to the rank of Commander of Alpha Divison, with Kais serving as his Lieutenant-Commander. Weapons Testing Following the completion of the major parts of the Dalanian Combat Drone project, Dalanian scientists began developing personal combat armour suits, and Kais was offered the opportunity to test them, his place apparently being sealed with Davion's personal recommendation to the scientists. Kais soon began testing the new Dalanian Advanced Combat Armour Suit, a high-tech exo-suit, with hefty armour, sensor packages and two advanced plasma-shell blasters, along with a short duration Jetpack. Dalania's Avenger Kais, like Davion, was among the special operations team who infiltrated Dog Bollock during The Fall of King Masher, and shortly after Masher's fall, he met the survivors of the battle - Sethos, Mr. T, Nigella and The Silent Shadow. When Davion joined the Avengers, Kais began training with the Special Operations Unit, knowing that should their intervention be required in an Avengers' mission (or elsewhere during an Avengers' mission), they would be operating without Davion's leadership. However, after Davion's return to Sarluka following The Last Eviction, in between regaining consciousness and being placed into a medically induced coma, Davion requesting a meeting with Kais, during which he asked his Lieutenant to 'honour our promises, to the Military, Dalania and our allies'. As such, Kais took this as a request for him to temporarily take Davion's place in the Avengers, and armed with his ACAS suit, he serves his oath to protect innocent civilians, and serve the Greater Good. First Mission - Dropping the Base In the events of the 'dropping of the base', Kais was among the Avengers aboard their newly constructed carrier when it was attacked by Laura Duccont. During the mission, Kais managed to save Catwoman from a pontentially lethal fall, but became enraged once Van Helsing refused to exorcise the possessed Hayley Williams and in his fury, Kais threw the man off of the side of the carrier. Second Mission - The Curious Case of the Missing Cat As the group faced an assault from armed thugs inside Mayor Stubbs' mansion, Kais engaged, taking fire and dealing standard punishment, however, once the assaulters began a melee rampage, he used his thruster system to ascend to the rooftop from which he continued to engage from distance. After reaching the abandoned carrier, Kais was able to cause significant damage (and an explosion) taking out a number of guards. During Stubbzilla's subsequent rampage, Kais used his thrusters to allow other Avengers to move more freely, before donating a plasma cell to help produce Towlie's extra-strength catnip. Third Mission - The Hunt for Magneto Kais joined the others in the hunt for the missing former Steel Tide Commander, stumbling upon what was believed to be the Cult of the Machine God 's stolen supercarrier, The Virus. Once aboard, the group discovered that it was, in fact, a trap laid by Moriarty. On board, they found the corpse of Magneto, pinned into a crucifix appearance. Moriarty left the a group of the Avengers to fight a cybernetically enhanced version of former avenger Van Helsing, which seemed nigh-unkillable, simply self-repairing any damage inflicted. Meanwhile, the rest of the Avengers were stuck in combat against a mechanical sea creature - Leviathan that was attempting to destory the vessel upon which they had arrived. The group decided to switch tactics, instead choosing to bait Leviathan into destory Van Helsing - dealing with two birds with a single stone. For this, Kais was given some 'cooking' from Nigella, flew around Leviathan to get its attention, and then flew by Van Helsing, giving the reborn monster hunter an unpleasant last meal. Fourth Mission - Rise of the Machine God (Part One) The Avengers were dropped from their carrier onto the Virus, in order to seize, destroy, or simply shut down what was now a flagship for the Cult. The group arrived in stages, with Kais and Catwoman being the second group to descend. The two fought against numerous security forces on the deck, withstanding immense punishment from a number of powerful security machines to provide a distraction. However, the group who had headed below deck inadvertently gave away their presence, leading to the Machine God possessing the ship and destroying the Avenger's ABC before rising out of the Ocean to fight them. The fight was brutal - and ultimately one-sided. Thanks to his advanced training, Kais was the last of the Avengers to fall, and realizing all was lost, made a final act of defiance - he stood, in clear view and simply taunted the Machine God. HIs punishment was swift and disgusting brutal - the Machine God ripped away the left arm of the suit, taking Kais' arm with it. Fifth Mission - Rise of the Machine God (Part Two) The group had survived their previous battle with the Machine God - their unconscious bodies handed to Moriarty to be bio-transferred, when they were broken out - by Kane. Using the chance they were given, the group infiltrated various parts of the base to learn more information about the Machine God and the threat that was posed to all of Arsinos. Apparently, prior to the actual transference, Kais had been given a biomechanical arm, which augmented his already immense strength to a superhuman extent. This new ability was put to the test as he, Ali, Bond and Mr T had to fight against two fighter jets - one was taken down by a Bond and Mr T, while Kais was able to fly up and puncture the wing of the other, before shooting the pilot at incredibly short range. From there, the group reunited and headed to another area of the facility, with Kais' group finding an armoury, guarded by a large group of Cultists. The fight was an impressive demonstration of the group's abilities, practically mincing the cultists. Finally, they headed into the main hangar of the base, finding Moriarty reactivating the old body of the Machine God. The Avngers dispatched of this faster than they had before, with Moriarty being caught by Mr T, the Silent Shadow and the surviving leader of Amun Seth (who had only faked his own death), Sethos. Sethos instructed the group to head to the island of Damnos, for one final confrontation with the Machine God. Final Mission - Rise of the Machine God (Part Three) Reaching Damnos, the Avengers prepared for a final, brutal showdown with the Machine God. Upon arrival, however, he was nowhere to be found - though one of the two nuclear warheads he possessed was clearly visible. Kais remained on guard at the surface while some of the others attempted to scout the underground complex. The scouts found the Machine God, but awoke him from his slumber. This was it - kill or be killed. Sensing that the group may not survive a long fight, Kais helped convince the group that detonating the two warheads that had found would be the best course of action - Kais was willing to sacrifice himself to ensure of their detonation, as were both Nigella and Sherlock. While the others fled the military base, the three fought off the Machine God in a tense and brutal skirmish. It was only moments before the detonation that Kais made a horrific realization - the combined detonation of the warheads would wipe out the AAC side of Damnos as well as the Sethian side. In his dying moments, Kais suffered the greatest pain he could - his own vapourization and the realization that in death he had caused the deaths of countless innocents. He had failed to uphold his promises. A Shadowy Return Over the course of the few years of 'peace' that followed the death of the Machine God, some elements of Dalanian military (and apparently even the Overseer) believed that Dalania would need to see the return of her greatest soldier. Plans were prepared to resurrect Kais at the Lake of Fallen Angels. The plans began with attempting to create a clone of the soldier - for which the operative Sashor Montras headed onto the island where his comrade had fallen to recover what he could. The clone was made successfully created, and was made an empty host once its consciousness was transferred into the mechanized shell of the Leviathan walker. The actual resurrection was rushed, resulting in a part of the void - A Shadow - being brought with him. Kais seemed to have found peace in his death, and upon resurrection was deranged and immensely unstable. A secret cult - the Reavers - who supposedly worshipped some kind of "Void God" learned of the resurrection and managed to attack the Lake, massacring the peacekeepers present and kidnap the vulnerable Kais. The cult planned to use Kais as a host for the Shadow - improved by the fact that his unstable mind was weak enough to be suppressed by the Void-born monster. As the Avengers found the location, the Shadow attacked through Kais, leading to a bloody battle. As Kais suffered more and more extensive wounds, his mind began to break the chains which held it. In a brutal act of strength and defiance, Kais drove the blades he wielded into his own legs, driving the shadow from his mind. Distracted by the prospect of another more willing host, the Shadow chose ignored Kais, allowing him chance to gather his remaining strength to deal the killing blow to the Shadow's new host. In fury, the creature made itself physical to attack Kais, driving its blades into his shoulders, almost severing his arms, certainly rendering them useless. The total damage from the fight left Kais almost dead, without function in any of his limbs. In a desperate move, Dalania worked with its close ally - Amun-Seth - on a secret project, to augment Kais to a level beyond human, to serve as the Dark Crusader's final wildcard. Project Shadow Named after the spectral being which inflicted the horrific damage to him, the project had one aim - to turn this broken man into one of the most powerful soldiers on the planet. Using an otherwise unimaginable degree of technology, Kais was augmented into a Machine of War, his ruined limbs replaced with bio-mechanical limbs capable of far more than those previously seen. Kais was given a first chance to prove his ability in the Massacre of Amun-Seth, which involved the majority of the Dalanian military being deployed to Amun-Seth to deal with the rebelling Steel Tide. Kais cut through the Tide, moving like a namesake shadow, using his blades to rip apart any soldiers within arms reach, and using his arm mounted weapons to dispense death from range. While originally intended to serve as a spearhead for annihilation protocols, Kais entirely refused to serve on the front lines, instead taking up position as the Commander of the Davion Guard, serving as the first and last defense for the Overseer. Personality Like many Dalanian soldiers, Kais carries with him a belief that the lives of innocent civilians in a conflict should be considered a greater priority than his own life, leading him to be willing to sacrifice himself to save others, with little regard for his own future. However, unlike most soldiers, Kais is a perfectionist, believing that from his objectives come only two possible outcomes - total success or total failure, and to him, failure is intolerable. Moreover, following his death, Kais have become more of a pacifist, firm in his belief that he should only kill in self-defence. Despite this, when faced with someone who chooses to attack, Kais will be utterly ruthless, eliminating a threat as swiftly as possible.